nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ramen
'Introduction' The man named Ramen is a human born in another world. He was brought to the world via summon spell and bound to a wizard by the name of Mist. For Ten years he served as the wizard's familiar till he murdered him in his sleep. Escaping Mist tower Ramen took up the curse Sword of The Ice Queen and began his trip to the north. After reaching Britannia Ramen became a mercenary. He joined up with Rome's Legions, and fought during the festival. Personality and Relationships Ramen is a strange individual. On one hand he is a writer who loves to create stories and powers, and on the other hand he is a warrior. He takes pride in his characters and their wacky personalities. He also takes pride in destroying their lives and writing them in horrible situations. For him the story is not good unless the characters suffer a bit. Throughout all of his writings The Wonderer always comes up. This wanderer is always a self insert and has a effect on the direction of the story. Outside of the pages Ramen strives to be The Wanderer. He likes to visit new towns and solve other peoples problems. He likes to take jobs that are low pay but high in moral reward. He has a huge heart for children, and a flame of vengeance against those who would abuse them. He also likes to play the hero. However it should be noted that Ramen looks at the world as a dark fantasy. He expects the worse and the worse out of most people. He has no problems with killing his enemies. However under no circumstances will he slay a innocent for coin. He has his own code of honor. History Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment Deep Freeze - Deep Freeze is Ramen's unique magic. It allows him to freeze anything he or his weapon is in contact with. This freeze effect can extend as far as he can perceive. Once he freezes something he can keep it frozen by expending magical energy. Sword of the Ice Queen - A sacred treasure that allows the user to absorb magic from the area and convert it into energy usable for Ice base attacks. The weapon is deadly cold to touch. Being cut by it causes the wound to freeze. it increases ice spell effectiveness by one hundred percent. It also makes the user immune to the cold. Other Worldly Body - Due to being brought to the world thought a portal Ramen has the ability Other Worldly body. Like Tsugu the ability makes him immune to poison, does not allow his soul to leave his body unless he is actually killed, and makes him immune to ageing. Expert Swordsmen Expert Tracker Gains the power of Hera - Can change his race at will, drive people mad, can protect women. Can prevent death by child birth. Spells Baylor Gaze = Capable of seeing peoples power levels Ice Spikes - Creates ice spikes from the ground Snowy Day - Changes the weather to a snow day. It also empowers ice spells. Icee - Creates clones of ice Ice Mirrors - Creates mirrors of ice Frozen Flame - A spell that freezes fire Ice Weapons - Capable of making weapons out of ice Seal of Ice - A sealing spell that seals a enemy inside of ice. Power Level Trivia Navigation WIP... Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Mercenary Category:Characters